Shake Your Groove Thing
Shake Your Groove Thing '''Meredith innser at hun kan saksøkt for å ha gjort en feil under en operasjon. Livet blir mer hektisk når hun skjuler morens hemmelighet. George finner et håndkle inni en pasient, Izzie holder en fest og Bailey fersker Meredith og Derek når de har sex.''' Sammendrag Meredith sitter i dusjen med en tannbørste i hånden, og hun halv sover. "''''''Husker du da du var liten og din største bekymring var om du ville få sykkel til bursdagen, eller om du ville få spise småkaker til frokost? Å bli voksen er veldig oppskrytt.''''"''' Så ser vi henne komme gående. "''''''Helt seriøst, ikke la deg lure av kule sko, bra sex og at ingen foreldre sier hva du skal gjøre. Voksenlivet betyr ansvar.''''"''' Hun går inn der Ellis bor. Og en dame sier at «advokaten bestyrer boet med begrensete fullmakter, men din mors Alzheimers er på fremmarsj. Mens hun er klar nok til å samtykke, må hun føre alt over på deg.» Hun blir overrasket. "''''''Ansvar suger skikkelig.''''"''' Så sier hun «jeg har ikke sovet på 48 timer. Jeg får min første hjerteoperasjon i dag. Jeg går glipp av visitten. Sikker på at det ikke er noen her, eller advokaten...? Er jeg virkelig nødt til å ta med av dette?» Dama sier at det er hennes bo, finanser og pleie, og spør om hun virkelig er villig til å overlate livet hennes til noen andre. Hun er moren hennes. "''''''Suger skikkelig. Voksne må stille opp, gjøre ting, tjene til livets opphold og betale leie. Hvis man utdanner seg kirurg, er å holde et menneskehjerte..Hallo! Snakk om ansvar!'''"''' Meredith er med på operasjonen og holder hjertet, hun holder på å sovne og klemmer litt på hjerte. Burke spør hva det var, og hun sier at det glapp. Men så er han ferdig og hun slipper [[Mrs. Pattersons]] hjerte veldig forsiktig. De varmer henne opp og tar henne av bypass. "''''''Gjør sykler og småkaker til noe å trakte etter, ikke sant?''''"' '' George sitter i galleriet og sier at han skulle ønske han kunne holde et hjerte. Cristina sier at en ape kan holde et hjerte, George sier at hun bare er sur siden han ikke valgte henne. Izzie kommer og sier mer is og potetgull. George spør hvem andre hun inviterte. Det kommer frem at hun har invitert ganske mange, og George sier at Meredith bare tror dette er en møt-kjæresten-din-cocktail-greie. Og hun innrømmer at hun ikke har spurt henne, men hun sier at hun skal. Hjerte sliter med å begynne å slå, og Burke sier at det burde ha gjort det nå. Han støter hjerte og det kommer seg, det blir puls. Meredith ser at hansken er spjært. "''''''Det skumleste med ansvar? Når man tabber seg ut og lar det glippe mellom fingrene.''''"' '' Ute av OS møter hun Derek. De snakker om operasjonen, og hun virker ikke så fornøyd. Hun og George går inn i heisen og Meredith sier «Jeg tror jeg gjorde noe med hjerte da jeg holdt det. Jeg duppet av litt og klemte det.» George ber hun gi seg, hjerte er en tøff muskel, og at det tåler å bli klemt. Så sier hun «fingerneglen gikk gjennom hansken og inn. George, tenk om jeg punkterte Mrs. Pattersons hjerte?» Han stiller seg ved siden av henne og beroliger henne med å si at da ville man ha visst det under reperfusjonen. De fikk hjerte til å slå og dama lever. Og de blir enige om å ikke si noe til Burke. Miranda viser George et røntgen bilde og spør hva han ser. Han svarer «hyperinflasjon i lungene, fullt av bulla. Seriøst nedsatt kapasitet. Hun må ha pustevansker.» Hun spør om fremgangsmetode. «Bullektomioperasjon. Fjerne bulla, redusere trykke.» Webber sier at hun ble operert der i 99. Alex spør en pasient om hvor lenge han har hatt vondt i ryggen. Han sier det er kronisk. Han spør hva slag smerte. Han sier at det kjennes ut som om tusen samuraier stikker sverd inn i ryggsøylen hans. Han sier han er allergisk mot asporon og NSAID. Han blir gitt morfin, men da sier han at det eneste som virker er Demerol eller Dilaudid. Han sier at ti Dilaudid vil gjøre susen, selv om det vanlige er å begynne med to. Alex og Derek går ut og Alex sier «overdrevet og svært spesifikk skildring av smerten hans. Selvmedisinering. Han er dilaudid-junkie.» Derek spør hva han skal gjøre og da iser han sjekke historien i databasen, henvis et program og skriv ut. Derek sier at han uansett må behandle smerten hans som om den er ekte, for det er første regel for smertebehandling; vær på den sikre side. Han ber ham starte sentralt venekateter, og at årene er usynlige. Pasienten til George sier at den forrige operasjonen liksom skulle hjelpe. Hun sier at det aldri føltes riktig, men da sier George at det ville vært lurt å slutte å røyke. Hun sier hun gjorde. Fire pakker dagen, og det var fælt, men det gjorde ingen nytte. George blir overrasket, siden de trodde at hun fremdeles røykte etter skaden å dømme. Ingen trodde på henne når hun sa det var vondt. Hun klargjøres for operasjonen. Hun trilles bort til OS. Mr. Patterson står og våker over kona si, Meredith står og ser på fra avstand. Hun går bort og hilser på han, så spør hun om hemodynamikken er stabil, [[Tyler Christian|Tyler]] svarer ja, og sier at MAP har ligget rundt 80 og minuttvolum på 5. Mr. Patterson spør om det er bra, hun sier at det er helt greit. Hun sier pga at en hjerteoperasjon er hardt, men de holder henne under oppsyn og hun burde klare seg fint. Izzie kommer inn på [[Warren Sterman|Mr. Stermans]] rom og sier at de skal få ham ut i dag. Han har hatt tarmskylling, han holder seg til klare væsker, men han har ikke bæsja, og heller ikke prompet. Han og Izzie snakker litt, så går hun. Når hun går ut, kommer Burke, han har to kaffe. Han gir den ene til Cristina som står ved sykepleierstasjonen og skriver. Han sier at det bare er kaffe, så går han. Så går hun også, med kaffen. Bailey operer på [[Stephanie Drake]], hun sier hun gjør det som kalles «spagetti-ingrep». Hun skjærer hull på bullaen for å knne manipulere forsiktig med Mrs. Drakes lunge. Webber har funnet noe merkverdig og de må åpne henne. Og så drar de ut et håndkle, som trolig har vært der siden forrige operasjon. Når de er ferdige med operasjonen sier Webber at det ikke er bra, ikke for pasienten og heller ikke sykehuset. Bailey ber Cristina om å gå i arkivet for å finne ut om hennes første operasjon. Hvem var på OS og hvem var ansvarlig for å lukke. Og George blir bedt om å være hos pasienten, siden hun liker ham. Han sier han er ferdig klokka seks, da svarer hun med å spørre om hun er invitert på festen. Han sier ja visst og selvfølgelig. Cristina stirrer på ham oppgitt og går. Izzie står i telefonen og bestiller noe, så går personsøkeren. [[Warren Sterman|Mr. Sterman]] kommer forbi og hun spør om det er blitt noe, han rister på hodet, og i så fall, spør han henne om han inviterer henne på festen. Hun ler. Mr. Frost ligger og roper og Derek kommer forbi. Derek går og finner Alex og sier at han skulle ha startet venekateter når han ber ham om det. Alex sier da at han har vært på syv sykehus på fire måneder. Og at han er avhengig. Derek sier han har trippel lumbal fusjon, men Alex sier han er en junkie. «Vi burde ikke gi ham...» Derek avbryter ham og sier «Ja, han er avhengig, men smerten er ekte.» Så går han og gjør det. George er hos pasienten sin og hun er våknet og sier at hun fikk vite av Webber at hun hadde et håndkle inne seg. Cristina er ved arkivene og leter. Så finner hun riktig,og da ser hun at det er Burke som hadde ansvaret. Hun viser det til Bailey og spør hva de gjør nå. Hun sier at hun skal holde det hemmelig, til de finner ut av det. Derek kommer til Meredith og spør om hun er ok, hun sier ja, men virker stresset. Han ber henne med på middag, hun sier hun ikke kan, da ber han henne glemme festen, da spør hun om han vet om festen. Så piper personsøkeren hennes og hun løper. Hun kommer dit og spør hva som skjedde, «hevelse over hennes sternum, så begynte blodet å strømme.» Mr. Patterson begynner og stresse, og er nervøs. De snakker lit medisin når Burke kommer og hun må opereres igjen. Når de skal bevege på seg innrømmer hun ovenfor Burke at hun spjæret en hanske. Hun tror hun kan ha lagd et hakk i hjertet. Mr. Patterson står igjen og har hørt alt. Burke skjønner ikke hva hun tenkte på, og hun hadde alle muligheter til å si ifra før han lukket. Hun beklager, men Burke skjønner heller ikke at hun kunne gjøre det foran ektemannen hennes. Og hun vet engang ikke om det var hun som var årsaken. Så finner han årsaken, «der, se på veggrevnen. Det er mye mer enn en fingernegl. Ventrikulærveggene er svake.» Så kommer Webber inn og sier han har hørt om det. Og han sier at de må møte han på kontoret i morgen. Meredith snakker med Cristina og George så ringer telefonen, og hun går for å ta den. Det er pleiehjemmet der Ellis bor. De vil ha henne der for å skrive alt over på henne klokken halv syv. Hun sier at hun kommer. Derek kommer og sier han hørt om hjerte-greien. Men hun vil ikke snakke om det, så hun går. Cristina møter Burke og gir ham et rart blikk. Mr. Patterson er i telefonen utenfor sykehuset og snakker i telefonen, Meredith kommer ut for å snakke. Hun sier at de trenger mer informasjon om kona hans. Siden hjerteveggene er unormalt tynne, han ber henne om å ikke legge skylden på kona. Han sier han hørte hva som skjedde. «Hun var i sitt livs neste form. Spør kardiologen hennes. Hun har tatt av 45 kilo. Du kan bare våge å legge skylden på henne.» Så går han. Alex er med pasienten som har vondt i ryggen. Jerry sier at han tror Alex ikke liker ham, da svarer ham at det ikke bare er han spesialet, men folk som han. Derek kommer inn og han sier han føler seg bra. Han gir smerten en treer. Han sier det er fint de kunne hjelpe ham, samt County, Mercy West, Seattle Pres. Mange kunne hjelpe ham i det siste, og det er fint at de kunne gjøre sitt. Han spør hvem som har utskrivelser i dag, og når han får høre at det er Stevens sier han at hun skal skrive ham ut. Han sier at han ikke kan utskrive han, siden han har vondt. Men Derek sier at han ikke har det lenger. Og Dr. Karev vil foreslå noen flotte behandlingsprogram for han. Izzie er innom sin pasient og spør om han har fått til noe nå, men han sier nei. Så hun ber ham tilbringe enda en natt på sykehuset. Derek kommer og ber hun skrive ut han med vondt i ryggen. Så er alle samlet ved sykepleierstasjonen utenom Meredith og når Izzie enda ikke har fortalt det til Meredith sier hun at hun skal det, men da sier Cristina at hun har gått alt. Hun satser på at Meredith ikke har noe i mot det. Meredith ankommer pleiehjemmet, for sent og en ansatt sier da at det ikke gjør noe. Siden Ellis ikke er der, Meredith går til henne og snakker med henne. Men Ellis aner ikke hva folkene vil henne. Hun krangler litt med en ansatt og går. Cristina overser at Bailey snakker med Dr. Burke. Han er oppgitt og hun ser det. Meredith kjører hjem og ser alle folkene som er i huset hennes. Hun sier at hun skal drepe Izzie for seg selv og stormer inn. Inne er Cristina og Bailey og hun sier at håndkle saken blir tatt hånd om. Jerry vil ikke utskrives og stritter i mot. Når Izzie sier hun ringer psykologi river han seg løs fra rullestolen og roper nei. Han løper og krasjer med en sykepleier. Venstre pupill sprakk, så Alex ber dem tilkalle Derek og skaffe en CT. Når bildene er klare spør han hva de ser. «Subdural blødning. Midtlinjeforskyving.» Han sier de må få dette ut nå, han spør om Izzie må være et annet sted eller om hun er med. Selv om hun ha festen, blir hun med. Meredith kommer inn og ser fullt av folk, hun snakker med George og sier hun ikke takler det, han spør om han skal kaste ale ut, men så ser Cristina henne og hun er full og hun sier, «baby, du kom!» Meredith sier drit i det, og ber han holde lampen og gi henne det han holder i av drikke. Så går hun mot Cristina og skriker: Jeg kom! De ber George komme over, og han blir med. På sykeshuset operer Derek, Alex og Izzie. Alex innrømmer da at faren hans brukte heroin. Mer, Cristina og Geroge sitter og snakker sammen på festen, de spiller klespoker. Hank kommer inn og spør etter Izzie, Cristina sier at Izzie ikke er der. Han skjønner det og så går han. På sykehuset er de ferdig med operasjonen og Alex sier han kan være igjen, så hun får gått på festen og møtt kjæresten sin. Hun møter ham utenfor. De snakker og går samtidig. De krangler litt og han finner ut det er best han drar. Meredith står utenfor huset og er full, så kommer Derek. Han spør om hun velger en flaske tequila foran han. Han flørter litt og de kysser. Hun ber ham kjøre henne en tur. De er i bilen hans, og snakker litt. Bailey banker på ruta og ber han flytte bilen. Hun er ikke fornøyd. Så er det dagen derpå og huset er et eneste rot. Meredith skal møte sjefen om en time. Izzie kommer inn, og er overrasket over alt rotet. Hun bklager. Hun never at Mrs. Patterson gikk ned 45 kilo i fjor, da spør Izzie hvordan muskelmassen er. Så er vi på sykehuset, Izzie, George og Cristina står utenfor og venter. Cristina sier hun vedder 50 på at Meredith blir kastet ut og Burke blir frikjent. Inne hos sjefen sier Meredith: «Jeg har forsket mye på dette, og Dr. Burke har vært så snill og hjelpe meg. Jeg forstår mitt ansvar og det jeg har gjort galt her. Like fullt, tror jeg pasientens historie er avgjørende i denne saken. Hun veier fremdeles 90 kilo. Det er derfor ingen har merket noe. Men med så stort vekttap er vekten uvesentlig, man er anoreksisk.» Burke sier da at «i tilegg til alt fettet mistet hun hjertemusklatur.» Sjefen sier da at: «Det kan være grunnen til at et lite søt ble en stor revne.» Advokaten sier at det ikke forandrer det faktum at støtet ikke ble rapportert da det skjedde. Hun sier at hun og sykehuset kan få et enormt erstatningsansvar. Burke sier nei, ikke så lenge vekttapet forårsaket problemet. Hun sier hun ikke har noe valg.. Så bryter Burke inn og sier at han snakket med mannen. Og han tror at hvis kona forblir stabil, advokaten sier da at hun ikke kan stole på hva han tror. Hun gjorde en grov feil, da sier Burke at hun rapporterte. Hun sier da for sent, og foran pasientens ektemann. Burke sier at «hun rapporterte det, hun sa i fra. For fem år siden, som CT-stipendiat, fikk jeg følelsen av at jeg ikke sjekket bukhulen til en lungepasient godt nok før jeg sydde igjen. Pasienten virket fin etterpå, og jeg hadde det travelt. Og i går dro de og Dr. Bailey et håndkle ut fra under pasientens lunge. Hvorfor rapporterte jeg ikke det når det passet seg? Kanskje fordi jeg fryktet at jeg ville bli innkalt til et møte der en sykehusadvokats frykt for erstatningsansvar kunne endre karrieren. Selv gode leger gjør tabber, og når vi gjør det, må vi ha muligheten til å si fra uten frykt for straff. Ellers vil alle lide. Dr. Grey sa fra.» Folk ser på hverandre. "''''''Ansvar: Det suger noe innmari.''''"''' Hun kommer ut og Derek spør om det gikk bra, hun sier at hun fikk en måneds prøvetid. Så går hun mot Cristina, George og Izzie og sier at Burke reddet henne der inne. Bailey ber dem bevege seg og hun trekker Cristina til seg og sier at «han skulle fortelle dem om håndkleet. Han ville bare vente til riktig tidspunkt. Informasjon er makt.» Hun ser på ham og går. Så er vi ved pleiehjemmet hvor det skrives under på papirer. "''''''Når man passerer alderen for tannregulering og øvings-behåer, blir man ikke kvitt ansvar.''''"''' Alex går inn til Jerry og introduserer ham for Sloan, som skal snakke med ham og rehab-alternativer. "''''''Det kan ikke unngås.''''"''' Dr. Burke snakker med Mrs. Drake, «jeg kan ikke få sagt hvor fryktelig lei meg jeg er.» "''''''Enten tvinges vi til å ta det, ellers får vi ta følgene.''''"''' Derek møter Miranda i trappen og hun er ikke fornøyd. Pasienten til Izzie roper på henne og sier han klarte det, han bæsja. Hun smiler og sier flott. Alex kommer til henne og spør om hun gikk glipp av festen. Hun svarer bare livet som kirurg. Og han elsker hvert minutt av det. Så går de hver sin vei. Burke er i ferd med å legge seg på et hvilerom, Cristina kommer inn og låser døren. "''''''Like fullt har voksenlivet sine fordeler.''''"''' «Takk for kaffen.» Han går mot henne og kysser henne lidenskapelig. "''''''Jeg mener skoene, sexen, og at ingen foreldre sier hva de skal gjøre.''''"' '' Mer, Cristina, George og Izzie rydder etter festen. "''''''Det er ganske fabelaktig.''''"''' Musikk *'''Edge of the Ocean''' - Ivy *'''Evil''' - Interpol *'''Money Girl''' - Dee *'''Sparkle Me''' - Buffseeds *'''Tiger, My Friend''' - Psapp *'''Wake Up''' - The Ditty Bops '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Shake Your Groove Thing, sunget av Peaches and Herb. ''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Tyler Christian]] – [[Moe Irvin]] Pasienter og familie *[[Mrs. Patterson]] *[[Mr. Patterson]] - Barry Shabaka Henley *[[Stephanie Drake]] - Kathryn Joosten *[[Warren Sterman]] - Jeff Doucette *[[Jerry Frost]] - Brent Sexton Familie og venner